My Rescue
by illgetitrightyet
Summary: A young girl, abused at home, suddenly finds herself in Middle Earth.


**My Rescue**

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I own nothing, so all hail JRR Tolkien... I wrote this a long while back, and recently found it lost in the abyss of my hard drive. I just thought id post for some feed back and see if anyone thinks it might be worth continuing... SMILES and HUGS.

(Becca's POV)- When I was a small child I was beaten and abused by my father. We lived all alone, my father, my little brother and myself. He would come home reeking of alcohol. I could smell it the moment the door opened. He tore through the house like a wild bull throwing anything that got in his path, including myself.

I was only 5 years old the night it happened. He searched the house for my brother. He always took it out on him, who at the time was only 3. My father claimed it was to make him stronger, to make him a man. It hurt to watch. It killed me a little more each time. On this night he had grabbed Adam by his neck , shaking him mumbling incoherent threats. I heard the sickening crack and ran to his side as my father released him. I cried out to him. His eyes fluttered shut just as I reached him; he was gone. This time he wasn't going to wake up. My heart broke that night. It was my fault I couldn't save him, it was my fault I hadn't been strong enough to protect him. Angrily I turned to face my father. With all the courage I could muster I ran, tiny fists hitting him as hard as I could. Like cat with a ball of string, he swatted me out of his way as if I was nothing, I fell hitting the wall. I remember thinking it was finally over, he had won, as I lost consciousness.

When I woke I could hear the quiet sounds of birds, and laughter. I tried to open my eyes but found it painful as I was greeted with the bright shining sun. When my eyes finally adjusted I found myself in a great forest. It was green and calming. Some where I could hear the gentle rush of a river and the sounds of people laughing. Surely this was heaven, but then, where was Adam. I tried to stand but was overwhelmed by nausea. Fear gripped my heart and I took of running, I had to find Adam, I had to find my little brother. I ran toward the voices, towards the laughter. Maybe he was there, maybe he was with the others. Others. I stopped abruptly, feeling like the world continued to move around me. I crept slowly towards the trees at the edge of the clearing. I wanted to see who the voices belonged to before I allowed them to see me. This couldn't be heaven, there's no pain or sickness in heaven. And I was certainly feeling both. _If this isn't heaven, those could be very mad men_. My mind was racing. From my hiding spot behind a very large tree I saw a boy with dark curls, he didn't look too much older than me. He was appeared to be yelling and laughing at someone just out of view. He yelled something again and with that 2 older boys, who looked very much the same, emerged from the river, then were soaking wet. The looked at each other and nodded before running after the boy , picking him up and throwing him into the river. My eyes were wide as I became afraid of these two. _They are bad men_. I though to myself._ They just killed that boy, they must have done something to Adam…not again….. _I was now terrified, fighting not to cry. I tried to be brave but found my self getting sick again. I fell to my knees. I looked up and found the eyes of the 2 older boys staring back to me. They younger boy pulled himself from the river yelling at the other 2.

"El, what'd you do that for? Come on I was only…." One of the other boys clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Daro, Estel, we're being watched." The boy stopped struggling as the hand was removed. They seemed to all be staring in my direction, but none of them seemed to see me. My headache chose that moment to get worse, I put a hand to my head as I felt another wave of nausea wash over me. The last thing I saw before passing out again, was the trio running to my side

(Narrator POV)- Estel was the first to reach the girl.

"It's just a child" he stated, looking her over. "I think she's hurt. We need to take her to Ada."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" came Elladan's cautious reply. "I'm sure her family is looking for her, and what when they cant find her. Then they would worry."

"On the other hand" said Elrohir " if she is truly alone we can not leave her out here. It will be dark soon, and with that cut on her head I fear she may have a concussion. It might be best to bring her to Ada for the night, and perhaps into town in the morning. If her family is looking for her they surely wont be far." Elladan finally conceded . With that Elrohir scooped the child into his arms and they started walking toward the house. Estel took off running ahead.

"Ada, Ada…" he cried as he reached the stairs at the front of the Last Homly House. Lord Elrond appeared at the top of the stairs, a worried look upon his face. It was not uncommon for his children to come home injured. It seemed that trouble was often drawn to them, no matter how big, or how small.

"Ada, look! You have to help her she's hurt…" Lord Elrond smiled at his youngest brushing his flyway hair down as he walked past him to see the small form in Elrohir's arms.

"Run ahead Elladan and prepare the healing wing for me, Elrohir, please what happened." Elrond took the child from the twin's arms and turn towards the House.

"We were down by the river when we found her spying on us from within the wood, as we approached she looked terrified before collapsing. I decided it would be best to bring her here for the night" Elrohir began explaining.

"I see"

"We couldn't just leave her there Ada", cried Estel. Elrond smiled down at him thinking to himself how large Estel's heart was.

"No, of course not." Once they made it to the healing wing Elrond laid the girl on one of the beds and began to assess her. She had an abrasion to her cheek as if she had been struck. He shook his head knowing full well how some humans chose to 'discipline' their children. Elrond gently took her hand.

"Come, child it is time to wake." he whispered to her. He said it again a little louder, this time her eyes fluttered open reveling crystal blue eyes.


End file.
